


Lessons learned

by asamandra



Series: Two assassins, a soldier and a god... [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Chastity Device, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Still no plot, cum, just porn, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was naughty and his lovers had to punish him... but now he's a good boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons learned

Steve and Thor waited in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, when Bucky opened the door and he and Clint came in. The archer was naked, safe for his cock cage, and Bucky smirked behind him.

“Is there anything you have to say?” Thor asked as soon as as the two stopped and Clint's gaze flicked from the key around Thor's neck to Steve before he huffed slightly.

“Sorry,” he said and only when Thor raised his brow, he added, “I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm really sorry.” 

“You've learned your lesson?” Steve asked and Clint nodded ruefully. 

“Will you do it again?” Bucky asked now and walked around Clint to sit on the bed beside him and Steve.

“No,” Clint answered but it sounded more like a question. Thor raised his brow. “No, I will not jerk of myself again,” he said then and Thor nodded. He couldn't hold back a pleased smile when he looked at their boy right now. He was really sorry and Thor knew he wouldn't touch himself for a long time. This time they had locked him in his cock cage for three weeks. And – as Bucky had put it: 'you play, you pay' – the only release he had gotten were ruined orgasms without removing the cage. Clint was desperate for proper release, Thor knew that and he smiled at all the things they would do with him now. 

“You cleaned him?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. They all knew that this was Bucky's _thing_ , that he loved to take care in this fashion of Clint, to shave him, to clean him inside and outside. 

“He's ready,” Bucky said and Thor could see Clint's cock twitch in the cage, trying to get hard... and failing.

“Yeah, he's definitely ready,” Steve smirked evilly while he reached for Clint's cock cage and wrapped his hand around his balls, rolled and massaged them. Clint groaned and his cock started to drip precum. 

“Well, let's see if we can let him out of his cage today,” Thor said and reached for Clint, put his arms around the archer's waist and kissed his navel. He cupped his ass with both hands, massaged his cheeks and licked into the opening at the front of the cage. Clint moaned and pressed himself against the Asgardian. Bucky smirked and walked over to Steve, leaned down to the sitting super soldier, put one hand on his waist and kissed him passionately.

“I'll be good,” Clint whispered when Thor's finger slid between his ass cheeks and massaged his entrance. 

“We will see, little Hawk,” Thor murmured and licked into his navel again. 

Bucky straddled Steve's legs and pressed his chest against Steve's. The blonde grinned and kissed him again, long and passionately. Their tongues struggled for dominance and Bucky moaned when Steve moved his hands to tease his nipples. 

Thor kissed a trail over Clint's stomach down to his groin and he let his tongue glide into the front opening of the cock cage to lick Clint's dick, straining in its prison. 

“Thor, please,” he groaned and the Asgardian chuckled when more precum dribbled out and onto his tongue. 

Steve leaned back, propped on his elbows, and Bucky, a grin on his face, sat up and moved between his legs. He leaned in, grabbed Steve's cock and with a groan he licked a stripe along the underside of his dick from his balls to the head, he let his tongue circle around the glans, teased the slit before he sucked him into his mouth. 

Thor had his hands on Clint's waist and when the archer threw his head back he kissed his stomach and then manhandled him onto the bed as well. Clint knelt beside Steve and the soldier turned his head. Clint moved the last few inches to kiss him and Steve groaned into his mouth when Bucky sucked at his balls. But then Clint couldn't hold back his moan when Thor knelt behind him, spread his cheeks and licked over his hole with his flat tongue. 

Steve placed a hand behind Clint's neck and held him, opened Clint's mouth with his tongue and explored the wet cavity while Clint had a hand on Steve's chest and teased his right nipple with his thumb. Thor circled around Clint's entrance before he breached him with his tongue. Slowly and thoroughly he prepared him. And Bucky still sucked Steve's cock, swallowed him down into his throat and teased Steve's balls with his tongue. 

Steve arched his back and Clint followed his movement, kissed his jaw, his throat, his collarbone, his chest and then licked his nipples, nibbled at them alternating. Thor let one of his hands wander over Clint's ass to his perineum, massaged the spot behind his balls and Clint's cock twitched even more in its cage. 

“Thor,” Clint groaned into Steve's mouth and the Asgardian chuckled again. 

“Soon, little Hawk,” he said and let his tongue glide into Clint's hole once more, licked the now relaxed ring of muscles. When Clint groaned even more Thor finally sat up and looked at Bucky, who just breached Steve's hole with his index finger. Thor grinned, leaned back and grabbed the bottle of lube, pressed a dollop into his hand and gave it to Bucky then. He warmed it between his fingers before he breached Clint's entrance. It was already soft and Thor used two fingers to scissor him. Clint groaned in Steve's mouth while Bucky opened Steve up as well, his legs spread as wide as possible. Steve moaned and arched his back when Clint flicked his tongue over his nipples. Thor grinned and brushed Clint's prostate and immediately the blonde arched his back. 

“Fuck,” he gasped and moved his head and Steve made a disappointed noise, tried to reach for Clint. But Thor had removed his fingers, had grabbed his hips and had pulled him back a few inches and Steve only caught the air. 

“Please,” Steve groaned when Bucky removed his fingers as well and lined his cock up against his entrance and then, with a hard thrust, he penetrated him. Steve closed his eyes and moaned long and throatily. And then Thor shoved his cock in Clint's channel, the motion pushed him forward and Steve could reach out for Clint. The archer leaned down and greedily kissed Steve. Thor waited a few seconds for Clint to adjust to his thick cock and he looked at Bucky, who just did the same. But then both started to move, slow and in a matching rhythm. Both, Clint and Steve, groaned but didn't break their kiss. Clint's arm went around Steve's neck and Steve held his head with his hand. He saw their tongues touching and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on Clint's back, in the dimples on the small of his back and when he moved his arms it glistened slightly. Thor held Clint's trim waist with both his hands, only every now and then he moved his right and slapped his ass. And then he turned his head to Bucky, who was beside him fucking Steve. Bucky looked up right that moment and grinned, leaned in and kissed Thor but both didn't stop to fuck the men in front of them. When Thor realized, that he was close he stopped and removed his cock out of Clint's ass. The archer whined in his throat at the loss but Steve's kiss swallowed the sounds. 

Bucky looked at Thor and when the Asgardian nodded, he stopped his moves and Steve groaned as well. But Thor had an idea and he grinned, turned Clint around so that he knelt in front of him. 

“Steve?” he said and the super-soldier understood. He rose on shaking legs, knelt behind Clint and took Thor's place, put a little lube on his dick and shoved in. Clint's channel was soft from Thor's fucking and he groaned at the warm wetness encircling his dick. But he didn't move yet, he waited for Bucky to get his cock back into Steve's body and he didn't have to wait long. Only a second later he felt the head of his cock at his entrance and his hands on his waist. Steve pushed a little back and Bucky chuckled.

“Eager, are we?” he murmured and finally shoved in till he bottomed out. Steve groaned. 

“Yesss,” he hissed and threw his head back to capture Bucky's lips in a kiss. Thor in the meantime moved close to Clint, grabbed his cock and stroked it along Clint's lips. The archer opened his mouth eagerly and sucked the head of Thor's huge dick into his mouth. Clint suckled a bit and then he looked up, relaxed his throat and moved forward. He swallowed Thor's cock almost entirely and the Asgardian placed his hands on his head. 

“Oh yes, Clint,” Thor moaned when Clint put out his tongue and licked his balls. 

And then Steve started to move. When he moved forward, he shoved his own cock into Clint's channel and Clint forward on Thor's cock and when he moved back, he fucked himself on Bucky's dick. Thor grinned again and stroked Clint's head but he leaned over him to capture Steve's lips in a kiss. When the super-soldier opened his mouth, Thor intensified the contact, started to explore him with his tongue and groaned, when Clint sucked his cock into his throat again and licked his balls. Steve still moved forwards and backwards, fucked Clint and himself and when he felt an orgasm well up Thor finally reached over and stopped him. 

“Not yet,” the Asgardian murmured and moved back. His cock plopped out of Clint's mouth with a wet sound and Bucky removed his dick out of Steve. “We have something planned for you, Clint,” he said and caressed the archer's cheek when he looked up at him. Both, Bucky and Steve, moved to Clint's sides and helped him slide into the middle of their huge bed and Clint watched them curiously, when Thor settled between his legs with a smile. He leaned over him, stroked his chest, his stomach, his legs with both hands but didn't touch his groin and his throbbing, dripping cock. He teased his nipples while Bucky and Steve held Clint's arms so he couldn't do anything but enjoy the Asgardian's touches. Thor moved up and leaned over him, smiled, and kissed him, kissed the breath out of Clint's lungs and when he gasped Thor smirked. “You will love it,” he whispered and Clint licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Please,” he panted and Bucky, who was closer to the nightstand, bent backwards and grabbed something, handed it to Thor and the Asgardian thanked him with a passionate kiss. And then Clint saw, what Thor had in his hands. It was a rubber glove and the lube and his cock twitched even more in its cage. “Please,” he repeated and Steve shut him up with a gentle kiss. And then he moved close to Clint so the archer could turn his head and put his mouth around Steve's dick. And he couldn't hold back a groan when Clint's tongue tickled the sensitive spot on the underside of his glans. 

Thor slipped on the glove and Bucky helped him covering it with lube before the Asgardian looked at the obscenely moaning archer, still sucking Steve off. 

“Are you ready, little Hawk?” he asked and Clint stopped for a second.

“Yes, please,” he panted but then he got distracted by Steve's cock. Steve grabbed one of Clint's legs and pulled it up to him and Bucky took the place on the other side of Clint, mimicked Steve's position and held Clint's other leg. He was spread wide and his twitching hole easily accessible for Thor. Bucky and Steve shared a glance over Clint's head and then the super-soldier moved forward to kiss Bucky but both didn't let go of Clint's ankles and Thor started to put two fingers in Clint's entrance. The archer moaned now around Bucky's cock and he jacked Steve's. Only a few seconds later Thor added the third finger since Clint's hole was still soft and well fucked from before. 

“Yesss, please, Thor,” Clint gasped when he let go of Bucky's cock and moved back to Steve's. Both men still held his legs and kissed and Clint alternated between their two dicks, sucked one and jacked the other. 

Thor added his pinkie and when Clint moaned in pleasure he finally folded his thumb in and pushed at his entrance. Clint let go of Bucky's cock and squeezed his eyes shut. Thor looked at his face but he didn't seem to be in too much pain and so he breached the sphincter fast and stopped immediately as soon as his whole hand was inside of Clint's body. He got stiff for a moment. 

“Breathe, Clint,” Thor ordered and felt the tightness around his hand, the clenching and unclenching of Clint's channel and he waited till the archer relaxed again. “Breathe,” he repeated and finally Clint slackened off. 

Both, Bucky and Steve, watched Clint closely from their positions but when his eyes clouded with pleasure again, they leaned in again, kissed and stroked each others bodies with one hand, the other hand still held one of Clint's ankles. And Clint put Steve's cock in his mouth again, licked around the head and then sucked him in, used his tongue to stroke the underside of his shaft before he let it plop out of his mouth to move to Bucky's cock to repeat it.

Thor waited a second but then he slowly and gently started to move his hand. He didn't push in deeper, he just circled it and the groans out of Clint's mouth, muffled by Bucky's cock right now, showed him that he wasn't in pain, quite the contrary. Thor moved his hand slightly forwards and backwards, still circling it and he knew that he brushed Clint's prostate repeatedly. The archer's dick, confined in his cock cage, twitched uncontrollably, leaked precum and his balls had a nice shade of blue by now. Thor used his other hand and wrapped them around his balls, gently massaged them and the archer couldn't help himself, he pushed himself off of the bed as far as possible, groaning obscenely. 

“God, Thor, please,” he panted before Steve shoved his dick in Clint's mouth. 

But this time Clint didn't let him go, he sucked and licked and teased till Steve couldn't hold back anymore and he groaned uncontrollably in Bucky's mouth, when he came, shot his load down Clint's throat and Thor saw his Adam's apple bob up and down when he swallowed all of Steve's cum. 

Thor moved his hand a tiny bit deeper in Clint's body, but still circled his wrist and Clint arched his back for a second and moaned. He finally let go of Steve's cock and the super-soldier put his hand down, stroked Clint's cheek when he turned his head to suck Bucky off now. The brunette slightly fucked into Clint's mouth and the archer groaned even more, dripped precum and had quite a pool of it already on his own belly. 

Clint used his tongue now and massaged the underside of Bucky's dick while he used his free hand to stroke Steve's leg. Bucky groaned and threw his head back and Steve leaned over, licked Bucky's nipples and with a loudly moaned, “Yes, Clint, that's it,” he spurted his load down Clint's throat as well, and the archer swallowed every single drop of it, like he had done with Steve's. 

When Thor saw his two lovers already sated he grinned and finally removed his hand out of Clint, pulled off the glove and threw it in the waste bucket beside the bed. Bucky made room and Thor took his place but then he had another idea and he straddled Clint's face. Clint greedily sucked Thor's balls into his mouth and rolled them on his tongue, as far as possible. Thor's balls were huge, just like the rest of him but somehow he managed it and the Asgardian groaned. But then Clint let go of them and took care of his cock, wrapped his lips around the glans and licked into the slit and Thor leaned forward and put both hands beside Clint's hips. He moved a bit and Clint opened his mouth as far as possible when Thor started to fuck Clint's throat. Steve and Bucky, both spent and sated, sat together, their backs leaning against the headboard and watched the show, listened to Clint's gagging noises and Thor's groans and when finally his orgasm swept over him, he stopped his moves and ejaculated in Clint's mouth. But this time Clint wasn't able to swallow everything, it was too much. Thor flopped down beside him, heavily breathing and with a grin Steve came over and licked Clint's face clean, licked all the traces of Thor's cum away before he kissed Clint, a hand on his chest, teasing his nipples. 

“That was awesome,” Bucky murmured and came over as well, all three surrounding Clint now who still lay on his back, working his hurting jaw and looking desperate up at them. 

“Please, I've been good, right? Please, Thor, Steve, Bucky,” he pleaded and the almost purple shade of his balls told them, that he really needed release or he would possibly burst. 

“What do you think? Did he learn his lesson?” Bucky asked and cocked his head. 

“Yes, yes, I'll be good,” Clint whined and wriggled his ass against the sheets but didn't touch himself. “Please, let me out, let me cum,” he begged and Thor moved over to him, put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He touched Clint's lips with his tongue and Clint opened up, let Thor in, even sucked at his lips and the Asgardian smiled into the kiss. 

“Yes, you've been good, little Hawk,” Thor murmured and kissed Clint's lips, his jaw, his throat, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, his navel and then his groin. He moved a bit, took the key he had on a chain around his neck and unlocked the padlock that held the cock cage in place and carefully removed the plastic tube. Clint's cock was covered in precum and as soon as Thor removed the plastic ring around his balls and cock, it hardened to its full size. Thor put both hands on Clint's hips and held him down on the mattress but with a smirk he licked along the shaft, teased the slit, licked around the glans before he wrapped his lips around it. Clint arched his back. Thor's beard tickled in the right places and his tongue did things to him, he couldn't describe.

“Oh god, Thor,” he groaned and fisted his hands in the taller man's hair. The Asgardian hummed appreciatively and took Clint's balls in his hand. “Please,” he whispered and Thor used his tongue to massage the underside when he moved upwards and let it snake around the glans before he moved back down and swallowed the whole length. Clint didn't last long and only a few licks later he screamed Thor's name. Thor swallowed almost all of Clint's cum but he held a tiny rest in his mouth and when he let go of his dick he moved back to his face and kissed him. Clint could taste himself and Thor and he greedily licked everything he could get off of Thor's lips. 

“Dammit,” he muttered when Thor flopped down beside him and smirked. “That was... that was...” he never finished this sentence. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered and kissed Clint and Steve let his hands roam over Thor's broad chest. 

“I will never touch what's yours,” Clint murmured sleepily and sated and Thor chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“Yes, little Hawk, you're ours,” he said and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Clint snuggled himself against Thor's solid frame and the Asgardian stroked his stomach. Steve came over and placed himself in front of Clint and the archer put his hands on his waist. The two men kissed for a moment. Bucky placed himself behind Steve, kissed the super-soldier's shoulder and put his hand over him and on Thor's arm. 

“I love you, guys,” Clint mumbled sleepily and sighed contently when Thor pulled the blankets over them. And then he entangled his hand with Bucky's metal hand, like a protective cocoon.

“We love you, too, little Hawk,” Thor said and smiled. He was a lucky man, he thought, just before sleep finally overpowered him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
